The Misadventures of a Clumsy College Student
by silly little lost girl
Summary: Bella a freshman at UDUB decides to take a random class. Getting stuck with Italian, a hot teacher, the barbie brigade, and all the other troubles that follow freshman year. Will she come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**So i don't think i'll be continuing on with the other stories that i've started. I often get a feel for a story and write out where i think it's going to go, but then the fire i have for it dies off and i find i'll have trouble going back to it.**

**So i'm starting fresh with this story. I tossed around for a while just making it a one shot, i've never written one before. But the second i put my fingers to the keys the story just started to write itself. I have a good feeling about this story. I'm going to try and update as often as i can, but i am a full time college student so that will always come first. **

**I hope you enjoy this story and have as much fun reading it as i seem to have writing it, so i'm going to stop rambling and allow you to carry on with the story.**

**Enjoy. oh and SM owns the original edward and bella and other characters, but the emotions and ideas and everything else that goes into making this story real, is mine.**

* * *

I quickly made a beeline towards the nearest exist, partly because i wanted to get away from the neck-breather that sat behind me, and partly because i was very near to being late for my next class. Plugging in my headphones so everyone that i didn't want to approach me, wouldn't, i threw open the door and stepped into the harsh sunlight. It wasn't normally this sunny, and after a quick blinks of my eyes, i realized that it was just appearing to be bright because i was locked in the basement for an hour and a half for my history class.

Shuffling through my new purse, why Alice would think that i needed a purse this big i would never know, i finally found my Ray Bans and shoved them on my face. It was still unnaturally bright for Seattle. Humming the tune to a White Stripes song that played in my ears, i quickly booked it towards the other side of the campus for my Italian class. Why i decided to take Italian, i'll never know. It was the first day of classes and i was desperately trying to not be late to any of them. Speed walking should be in the Olympics, i thought as i cut through other students milling about. I wish i had the power of teleportaion. It would make my life so much easier.

A near encounter with with death via a kid on a bike, i was pulled out of my thoughts. Checking my I-phone, i guesstimated how much time i had left. I wanted to smack myself for picking a class across campus, but there was nothing i could do now. Running up the steps of the Language building, i looked for the numbers that would point me towards the correct classroom. Pulling open the right door, i made my way down the hallway in search of room 350A.

After finding it, i realized that all my hustling, i had made it with a few minutes to spare. Taking a deep breath to calm my erratic breathing, i pressed my hands to my face hoping that i my face wasn't beat red. I wasn't out of shape by any means, but booking it to class had left me winded. I reached in my purse and grabbed my bottle of water, quickly taking a giant unladylike gulp, i recapped it and put it back in the monster purse. Sometimes i really thought Alice had stolen it from Mary Poppins. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and pulled open the door to my class room. Quickly finding a seat, i sat down and pulled out a pen and notebook incase i had notes to take. A couple seconds later the class started to fill up, i idle doodled on the corners of my paper letting my mind drift here and there, not really paying attention to what my hand was drawing. I looked down and had to laugh at myself, i had drawn the cheshire cat and alice in wonderland. As an art major, i thought of myself to be a bit talented. I wasn't being modest or anything. I had been completely zoned out that i never paid attention to who, or should i say what, had taken the seat to my left and right. Apparently while i was zoned out, Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya had felt the need to take the seat's nearest to me. I tried to fight the eye roll that i felt coming, and settled on letting out a deep breath. I could do this, i mean the class is only 50 minutes long.

It comes to no surprise that this little group of blonde barbie wanna-be's didn't like me. Something to do with my complete and utter lack of caring towards their petty drama. That or my insane inability to keep standing or walking or anything that requires balance. In basic terms, i'm a super klutz. Any crack in the ground or just the ground in general loved me so much that it feels the need to hug me on a daily basis. By hug i mean me tripping, falling, and making a semi-ass out of myself. It's not my fault, really, i don't even know from where in my family i get this left foot disease. My dad's a cop, so he's light on his feet and all that. My mom teaches yoga and does dancing and tries to be a modern day hippie. I know hippies have nothing to do with balance, but what i'm trying to say is that my lack of balance doesn't come from either of my parents. Maybe my ears are uneven? I've heard that could cause a mess up with ones equilibrium. I subconsciously pulled on both of my ears, they seem pretty even to me.

But anyway that's besides the point, what i'm really trying to get at is that i'm extremely clumsy. Add in some alcohol that i had consumed at a ridiculous party that Alice had dragged me to, she had a hugh crush on the guitarist of the band that was playing that night, and there goes any balance that i may have possessed. Hang in there, this rambling is going to make sense soon enough. Anyway, so i was meandering through the party and had a typical red solo cup filled with some kind of alcohol mixed with some juice, i think it was lemonade? Besides the point, i made my way through the party with said concoction of drink in hand, and here is where my total lack of balance comes in to play. Apparently i had tripped over some electrical cord that the band had used, spilling said drink onto Tanya. Yeah, not my best moment, apparently i laughed. I don't really remember, but from that party on she and her barbie brigade has hated me. Not that i really care or anything, but they make me whole fly under the radar lifestyle difficult. Petty bitches.

So yeah, that's why them choosing to sit next to me threw me for a loop.

"Hey Bella! I didn't know you took Italian." Tanya smiled down at me, it looked more like a sneer to me.

"Uh yeah,...well today IS the first day and all." I replied, quirking my eyebrow at her in an attempt at saying 'why the hell are you talking to me?' apparently i failed at that because she felt the need to broaden the conversation.

"Well I'm glad! Maybe we can become such better friends through this!" She continued to sneer at me. I was beginning to wonder if she was able to even smile at all. Maybe she had a horrible encounter with some Botox?

"Uh why?" was my eloquent reply.

"Well i feel like we got off on the wrong foot and I just don't want to waste a potential friendship." She smirked at me, it still came off as a sneer.

"Can't we just stick with you hating me and me ignoring you?" I replied, twirling my pen.

Before she had a chance to reply, the door opened and an extremely young man in a nice dark blue suit, with a lighter blue shirt with a couple of his top buttons unbuttoned, strolled into the classroom. I had to pull my jaw up off of my jaw, this guy couldn't possibly be my teacher could he?

He made his way his way towards the front of the classroom, taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves, he began to write on the board.

_Benvenuti a Italiano 101 _

And under that he wrote his name,

_Professore Edward Cullen_

Well fuck me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed what you read, and i hope you let me know what you thought by dropping a review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so i know the length of these aren't really that long, and i apologize for that. i'm just starting out as a writer so bare with me here. class was cancelled today so that's why i decided to post a new chapter. I want to thank everyone who read this and those who reviewed. so thank you envtme13 and flipsylow!**

**again i don't own the real characters of edward and bella, they belong to the mind of sm. but i do own the actions, emotions, thoughts, and everything else about my stories.**

* * *

Have you ever encountered someone so hot, like rip your panties off the second he looks at you hot? No well that sucks for you, but as i sat in my seat, second row from the front and closer to the end of the aisle. Apparently i wasn't the only one who thought so, considering the heaving breathing and slight moans that i could hear around me. At least i had semi class, and kept my horny thoughts to myself.

He opened his full lips, full lips? Knock it off Bella and pay attention to what is coming out of those full lips.

"Ciao class, my name is Edward Cullen." He smiled this adorable yet still sexy crooked smile at the classroom. In my mind i was one smile away from turning into a melted pool of horny college student. Can you imagine him having to call the janitors? I could imagine the phone call now, 'Bill? Hey its me Edward. I've got another melted pool of horny student in my classroom, yeah i know it's the third one this week. Thanks a lot Bill.' ok it might not go like that but whatever.

"Ok lets take roll here, i apologize if i butcher anyone's name." He told the class as he grabbed a piece of paper that no doubt had all of our names on it. Oh god, he's going to say my name. I felt like i was a 15 year old.

Calm the fuck down Swan.

He made his way through the names, kids raising their hands, replying here, or the girls apparently thought that jutting out their chest and fluttering their eyes counted as correct ways to respond to someone taking their attendance. The best was Tanya, 'Here Professore Edward.' At least i now knew that she was able to smile.

I smirked to myself and continued to doodle to keep my mind distracted from the ever present urge to jump this man in front of me. I don't think he'd appreciate that to much.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked, adding an italian flourish to Isabella. Now i usually hate my full name, and by usually i mean always. After years of it being used only when i was in trouble, it has some negative connotations to it. But hot damn, the second it rolled from his full lips i nearly died.

Say it again, please?

He looked around the room, "Uh..Isabella Swan?" he called out again.

Shit, i forgot that i actually had to answer this sex god in front of me. "Here, and uh it's Bella" i called out, raising my hand a bit in an awkward kind of wave. I could feel my face heat up already, there you are blush, i actually thought i could make it through the day with out you. I thought wrong.

He nodded at me, and continued on his list.

I wish the ground would just open up and swallow me whole, or that my powers of teleportation was actually working today. But no none of those happened. He pulled up the syllabus and begin explaining the class, he kept it light and made us laugh often. He really seemed like he would be a good teacher, to bad i might fail just because i couldn't stop imagining him naked. When did i turn into a guy?

He got to the grading, explaining that a lot of our grades depended on attendance and participation, he laughed and said "How can you imagine to do well in here if you don't show up and try?"

In my mind i smirked to myself, i would never miss this class. Jeeze desperate much Bella? _No i've just always been a good student. _I shook my head at myself, not only was i imagining my teacher naked, i was now talking to myself. Someone call the looney bus, i need to be taken away.

I felt Tanya lean over me to talk to Lauren, "10% for oral presentation? I bet i can make him give me a 100 in that part, i wouldn't mine working for that grade." She smirked, i blushed because she didn't even try to whisper it. He had to hear her.

I think i felt second hand embarrassment for him, that is if he was embarrassed at all. Who knows, Tanya was good looking, if you liked the tall, blonde, tanned skin, blue eyed, stepford type girls. _Jealous much Swan?_ Shut up mind.

He looked over at us, smirked and just shook his head. Maybe he would take her offer up. Oh god, i felt the bile rise up. If he did, not that he would tell me, us, whatever. If he did take her up on her offer, then he totally lost hot, cool, whatever points in my book.

_You're just jealous because he would take up her offer before he would consider you._

My inner monologue was starting to annoy me.

_It's because i'm right._

Shut it bitch.

Great i'm cursing myself off now.

_But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)_

_Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)_

_I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)_

_She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)_

_She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)_

_Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)_

_Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)_

_She stayed until it was over_

If possible, my face had turned unnatural shade of red, as my phone went off. I was going to kill Alice. The little weasel had gotten into my phone and changed my ringtone again.

Everyone started to laugh and look around at whose phone it was, if at all possible, now would be a GREAT time for the ground to swallow me whole. I tried ducking in my seat, but of course Tanya the bitch that she is, raised her hand.

"Edward, i think that it's Bella's phone ringing." She smiled up at him, then turned to sneer at me.

Oh how i could cut a bitch, i.e. Tanya.

"It's Mr. Cullen, Miss Denali. Bella is that your phone?" He asked looking at me.

I let out the breath i didn't know i was holding, "It wasn't me?" I asked.

The whole class started laughing, even Mr. Cullen smiled his lovely panty dropping crooked smile.

I reached down and pulled out my phone, quickly ending the call. Before i did though, i was treated to a picture of one of my good friends Emmett with a pickle up his nose.

I put it back in the monster purse and looked up at Mr. Cullen sheepishly.

He didn't look as happy as before, his eyes had a hardness to them and his face was in a bit of a scowl as he looked at me. Quickly shaking his head he returned to the syllabus telling us what books we would need for the class.

At the end of class, i rushed to throw my notebook and pen into the monster bag and tried to make it out of class without any further problems.

"Bella, next time leave your phone on silent." Mr. Cullen called out, he had the scowl on his face again.

Great first day done, and i managed to embarrass the hell out of myself AND get my super hot teacher pissed at me.

Bella you are amazing.

* * *

**...**


End file.
